


Kiss the Girl

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," she said to Rodney, "am I not 'hot'?" Plus there's mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> My muse has taken off for places unknown, and after looking for prompts miera_c offered up "someone taking Teyla to Earth around Christmas time." Surprisingly, the muse deigned to go with it (with varied success).
> 
> Sillyness. Spoiler free. Starts out gen then slips sideways into ship (you do recall who wrote this, yes?). Probably set S3, though S2 would work about as well. Title taken from the stupid Disney song of the same name because it's been stuck in my head _all. freakin'. day._
> 
> Originally posted to LJ December 2007.

Teyla managed to sidestep a man loaded down with bags and packages by ducking into the alcove of a nearby store's entryway; the oblivious man continued on, so intent on his mission that he didn't seem to realize he'd nearly knocked her over.

She cautiously poked her head out of her temporary reprieve, finding a space in the crowd and slipping between two groups of people to regain her spot at Rodney's side. "Is Earth always so... rushed?" she asked, steadying her companion when he was jostled by a passing woman.

"Yes. Well, maybe not quite this bad, but it's almost Christmas and people tend to freak out and become SURPRISINGLY RUDE!" The last part of his sentence was apparently directed at a young man who had pushed past them, but if he heard he made no sign.

"Christmas," Teyla repeated. John had tried to explain the holiday to her when she'd asked about it some months after the expedition's arrival in Pegasus, when she'd overheard several people talking about it and had become curious. John had fumbled his way through an explanation that left her even more confused before Elizabeth had taken pity – on him or Teyla, she wasn't entirely sure – and had explained the holiday's history to her. "That is the anniversary of the birth of one of your gods?"

"God's son, if you believe in such things. Though science suggests that if this supposed event took place then it actually was in September, not December, and–"

"Don't start, Rodney!" John called from in front of them. Elizabeth's hand on his arm appeared to be all that kept him from walking into a lamp post when he twisted to face Teyla. "It started out that way, but now it's mostly a time to exchange gifts with family and friends."

"A celebration of rampant consumerism," Rodney offered.

"Where's your holiday spirit?" John mocked gently, then grunted as Elizabeth yanked him out of the way of a woman with an infant. Rodney snickered, and even Teyla had to hide a smile when John's arms flailed briefly as he tried to keep his balance on the icy ground. She glanced behind her, intending on sharing her amusement with Ronon, only to find he was no longer with them. She craned her neck, trying to find him in the crowd, but her height put her at a disadvantage. "Do you know where Ronon is?" she asked Rodney quietly.

He stopped dead, ignoring the flow of people forced to move around them. "Sheppard!" he shouted. "We lost Ronon!"

John and Elizabeth backtracked to their position, trying to find their missing team member without crashing into anyone. "There," Elizabeth said eventually, pointing back the way they'd come, and Teyla turned to find Ronon some distance behind them, standing near a booth of some kind.

"A hotdog stand!"

"Don't even think about it, McKay."

The four of them moved to stand against a nearby building, as much out of the way as they could get, while they waited for Ronon to catch up. This was the first time Teyla had had to stop and observe her surroundings. It had been light when they first set out sightseeing – "If you're going to come all the way to Earth, then you have to see more than the inside of the mountain," John had insisted – but the darkness was settling swiftly now, in the sky if not the city itself. "Does it ever become truly dark?" she asked, taking in all the sources of artificial light. There were lights placed at regular intervals along the street, headlights and tail lights from the steady stream of cars, light flooding through the glass storefronts and signs above their doors, and coloured lights strung up in no pattern she could discern.

Beside her, Rodney shifted, wrapping his arms around himself and stamping his feet. Now that they had stopped moving, she could also feel the chill working its way into her bones. "Not really, not in the city. Although a lot of it's Christmas lights and they're not up year-round."

"I see," she murmured, though she didn't really. But to each culture its own customs, and she had been raised to respect the beliefs of others. "What is their purpose?"

"They're festive?" He shrugged. "I'm sure that once upon a time there was a reason for the lights but now I think people just use them because they look nice."

Teyla nodded. "And the plant? Is that 'festive' as well?" She gestured at the white berries and green leaves hanging above their heads.

"Mistletoe." John grinned. "That's mostly an excuse to kiss hot women." Without warning he grasped Elizabeth around the waist and dipped her. She yelped his name, digging her hands into his coat to keep her balance and laughing with a lack of reserve Teyla could not recall ever seeing in her. John gave her an overly dramatic kiss before letting her upright once more.

Rodney snorted and Teyla glanced over in time to see him roll his eyes at their friends' actions. Then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, a look of confused disbelief on his face, and Teyla turned to see what had caught his attention.

Elizabeth and John were standing rather close together – which, Teyla acknowledged, was nothing unusual, except that Elizabeth's hands were still clutching his coat, his arm was still wrapped around her waist, and they were just... _looking_ at each other.

"So," she said to Rodney, stepping behind him and drawing his attention along with her, away from the other two, "am I not 'hot'?"

"I—_what_?!" He gaped at her, mouth moving soundlessly.

"Colonel Sheppard said that mistletoe is an excuse to kiss hot women, yet I have not been kissed."

He choked a little, his expression bordering on panic, and she struggled not to laugh. "You're kidding," he accused, sounding unsure.

"Are you certain?" she asked innocently. He was entirely too easy to provoke, sometimes.

"I— You—" He spluttered at her for a few moments, then straightened, put his hands on her shoulders, and that was all the warning she got before he kissed her.

As first kisses went, it was hardly spectacular: he came in too fast and their noses bumped hard enough to bring tears to her eyes, their teeth clashing together, but then he tilted his head and softened his lips and who knew that Rodney – self-centered, egotistical, socially inept Rodney McKay – could kiss like that?

"Sorry to interrupt," with Ronon's voice Rodney pulled away from her, leaving her struggling to find her breath, to find her _balance_, "but weren't we supposed to be doing some sightseeing?"

Teyla glared at him, wishing dearly to wipe that teasing smirk of his face.

Mistletoe, indeed.

_\--end--_


End file.
